G-ddess Rebirth
by amazinglilli
Summary: Kate comes home from her first summer away from Henry with a big secret, one that is killing her inside, one so big it could tare everything she holds so dear apart. She has passed the seven deadly sins, escaped a murderer, and even been poisoned, but can she survive this?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

When James and I first got to Greece everything was almost dream-like. We spent our days as they came. Sometimes we would wander around the Villages, looking at various knickknacks in the store, but mainly we would just roam the beach and splash around in the water all day. It wasn't until we decided to check out a popular nightclub in Greece that things started to get bad.

At first it was fun, but then it became an obsession. I missed Henry so much it was almost unbearable, so I used drinking as a distraction. James and I would go out every night and not come back until three in the morning. I would walk in falling all over the place and I even blacked out a couple of times. It got so bad that I started sneaking out of the house to the club at night and hiding bottles in my drawers for during the day. I couldn't go a couple of hours without a drink.

"You shouldn't go out like this!" James yelled as he shut the door that I had attempted to open. "What's the point of drinking if it pushes away everyone that cares about you?"

"I don't have anyone that cares about me. Can't you see that? Not you, Henry, my mom, no body!" I screamed in a drunken rage, warm tears streaming down my face. "I feel empty, and going out is the only thing that gets my mind off of all of it. You have no idea what it's like for me!"

"You think I don't know what it feels like to be alone? It's been decades, centuries even, since I've found anyone and you think you have more experience than me? Come on! You're not going out there! As your friend, I'm not letting you do this to yourself. Hand me the keys!" he yelled reaching for them in my hand.

I was so drunk I almost fell over trying to pull my arm away, and the three-inch heels I was wearing didn't help either. "No! What are you going to do, lock me up? I feel like a prisoner in here. I just want to get out!" I screamed at him.

His expression sank. "Fine, but don't ask me to pick up the pieces when you fall apart," he said glaring at me before going back into his room and shutting the door. His eyes never left the floor. I knew he was disappointed in me, but at that moment I didn't care. He didn't understand how I felt. No one did as far as I was concerned but the disappointment he left was like a trail of fog that engulfed the room. I just had to get out.

* * *

It was two in the morning by the time I got back and my head was pounding louder than the marching band at the _Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade_. My stomach felt like it was tumbling down a hill, getting more and more twisted up the farther it rolled. I had to stop a few times, my body leaning against a building, and vomit onto the street. I felt so sick I could barley make it up the first flight of stairs and when I finally got to the top of the winding terracotta steps my heel broke and I fell into a wall, breaking a potted plant along the way.

"Ughhh" I moaned, lying crippled on the ground.

The front light suddenly turned on very brightly, almost blinding, and my eyes squinted deeply as they tried to adjust to the light. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him.

"Hello... Is someone out there?" James yelled out the screen door. Hearing my pain-filled moans, he ran towards me. His hair was all messed up and he was still wearing his night clothes. I had probably woken him up when I slammed into the wall. "Kate, are you okay?" His face had this worried look, like he was about to cry.

"I think so... _Blech_... or not," I said whipping the remaining vomit off my face. Then, feeling a sharp pain in my forehead, I press against my pulsing temple and find an bloody open gash.

"Oh my g-d, your bleeding! Lets go get you cleaned up," he said pulling me up off the floor and draping my arm over his shoulder to help me get inside. I was so weak we could barley get in, partially because he was the only one putting effort into it. He gently sat me down at the kitchen table, turning my chair towards him and placing a wet paper towel on my head. "How long have you been out there for?" he asked cleaning out my head wound.

"I don't know..." I mumbled as my head tilted more and more towards the ground. I wasn't that alert considering my blood alcohol level and the gash in my head so it was no wonder I almost fell out of the chair.

"Oookay, let's get you upstairs," he said grabbing the crook of my knees and carefully carrying me in his arms like my mother used to when I had fallen asleep on the couch when I was little.

Every step he took felt like a hammer being slammed into my skull, but eventually we made it to my room. He gently laid me on the bed like a feather slowly drifting onto the floor. His warm finger tips graced my forehead before sealing it with a single lingering kiss, probably thinking I was asleep. I would have been too if it hadn't been for the lightning bugs making firework noises as they flew through the open shutters of my window.

"James?" I asked just as he was about to shut the door.

"What?"

"Will you stay with me?" I whispered, my cloudy eyes almost shut.

"Sure," he sighed walking toward my bed, lifting up the covers, and climbing in beside me.

My head shifted to his chest as he relaxed and put his arms around me. Then slowly everything started turning blurry until all I could see was white nothingness. All noise disappeared from my ears and feeling from my body. I have no idea how things could have gone so wrong.

* * *

******First off I would like to say that I do not own the Goddess Test or any of the characters within the stories by Aimee Carter .**

**Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review! I love my fans and I would love to know what you think**** (don't worry about being harsh, I love constructive criticism). I am always trying to improve my writing in any way possible so please review. **

**Also, I tend to reuse some of my minor characters in other fan fictions so you can have more of a back-story or feel of the character that you don't necessarily get from just one of them so if you want to find out more just check them out. **

**If you like this story then I suggest you ****check out my fan fiction(s): An Imperial Affliction or Innocent In Water.**

**I love my fans so spread the word and never give up what you love. Fan fiction for life! :) -amazinglilli**


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

_Kathryn Winters has passed the seven deadly sins, escaped a murderer, and even been poisoned, but can she survive this?_ I thought. I looked at myself in the cars side mirror, my gaze almost hypnotized by the constant pulse of my wavy long brown hair in the wind.

After a while of driving everything around us seemed to turn to trees. We were lucky if we saw a road stop every thirty miles. Everything was quiet and all I could smell was the sweet scent of pine, like Christmas. Cool wind blew through my long brown hair as the car raced along the road towards the one thing I've been dreading all summer, the truth. People always say _"the truth will set you free,"_ but what if you don't want to be free? _Free_ is change and moving on from the past, but what if you want things to stay the same? I know this sounds selfish, but I wish things had never changed. I wish I had never left Eden Manor in the first place. I could have stayed with Henry forever, but now he'll probably never want to talk to me again, which sucks because we're married. I wouldn't blame him if he did though, what I did was offal.

The main entrance stuck out like a sore thumb compared to all the lush green bushes surrounding it. It was a large gate standing at about twice my height, its hard iron structure so dark it looked like burning charcoal. About twenty perfectly squared rods separated the utopia inside from the world most of us knew. Along the top laid thin pieces of the iron twisted together and intertwined by hand to form a breath-taking design, something hard to have done considering how large it was. Its doors were so wide that two cars could have gone through it, though none ever did. No one in Eden I think even owned a car, except me, of course. Large columns made out of cottage styled stones stand in between the gate and the bushes that lined the property, each one covered in small purple flowers and ivy.

I suddenly froze as the seriousness of what was about to happen hit me. My heart pounded so fast that my vision started to get blurry. Blood was coursing through my veins so fast I felt like I was vibrating. My hands were so sweaty it was hard to imagine that it wasn't 100 degrees out here. _What was going to happen when they found out? Would Henry ever forgive me? What would they do to James?_ Once the car finally stopped it took a while to get me out because I felt so numb.

As we walked down cobblestone driveway all the yard workers starred at me, their mouths wide open with shock. Coming back here and seeing everyone again was the one thing I had been dreading all summer, but I had to do it some time.

* * *

It seemed like everyone was gathered in the open entryway to greet me on my first day back, but the only thing I got when I walked in was dead silence. No one said a thing. No one even moved an inch out of place. I could practically hear my breaths echo throughout the Manor. After a minute someone emerged from the crowd.

It was Henry.

He started up the stairs, stomping on every step that came before him. I tried to follow him but he obviously was ignoring me. Everyone else could tell how awkward it was and walked away to continue their work, yet there were still wandering eyes.

"Henry! Henry, please! Let me explain!" I cried slowly chasing him up the stairs, but he kept on walking. He stormed down the hallway with such force nothing could have stopped him. "Henry, please—"

That's all I could get out before he slammed the door in my face. My hands slowly slid down the door as I collapsed on the floor, in a pathetic heap, balling my eyes out at the heart wrenching loss I just witnessed. I started making small circles with my thumb on the door, retracing the same spot over and over again as I tried to forget that just a second ago I had lost my best friend, my Henry.


End file.
